High School Love
by winter1431
Summary: Clary and Jace are sophomores in high school. Jace is total jerk, while Clary has had her heart broken repeatedly.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, Cassandra Clare owns them. Read, Rate & Review Let me now if this story needs any improvements! Clary & Jace are sophomores in high school. Okay, that's all I have to say for today, enjoy reading!)**

* * *

Clary's P.O.V.

As I was walking down the hallway my best friend Isabelle, or Izzy as we call her, started rambling on and on about her latest boyfriend " Oh my gosh! Clary, he was just perfect and the way he kissed me! Oh my gosh! It was just amazing!"

Usually whenever I was with her, I would pay more attention to her and give her advice about her date, but a flash of gold went past me and I couldn't help but turn around and see who it was, it was the new kid. I'm not going to lie, he was pretty handsome, blonde hair, gold eyes, he had the looks of an angel, and his voice was sweet and velvety when he spoke.

The school's slut Aline was walking behind Jace, calling his name, but he just ignored her. HE IGNORED HER! Nobody ignores Aline, and it was no surprise when she turned around and gave me her 'death glare' but I just shrugged my shoulders and walked away. By this time Izzy was pulling me toward our class, and I thought I was dreaming.

As the day went by, I couldn't help but think about him, he sits next to me in all my classes. But I realized something, he's not an angel, if anything he's a burden to everyone around him. I don't see how anyone could fall in love with him with that huge ego that he has! He came up to me and told me that I should stop trying to impress him. Can you believe that?!

I was just about to tell him off, when the teacher walked in, and said "Settle down, people! Today's lesson is about The Confederation Era." I didn't pay much attention to him when he was talking since I put my head down and fell asleep. Thank God nobody noticed or else I would've had to go to the principal's office, and I don't want to get detention.

The school bell finally rings and everyone is running around trying to leave. I couldn't see where I was going. I tripped and I was closing my eyes bracing myself for impact when I hit the cold, concrete floor, but I never hit the floor, instead, I landed on something or someone tall and muscular. I failed to realize that this person was none other than Jace Wayland, the new kid. I felt a soft pressure on my lips and hips, when I opened my eyes I realized that I was on top of Jace and he was holding my hips with his hands, while I was kissing him back, and running my hands up and down his chest.

Our lips moved together in sync, as if we were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. My eyes instantly widened when his hands moved up to cup my face. When he realized that he was kissing someone, his eyes opened, but as soon as he saw it was me, he relaxed and instantly closed his eyes. A noise escaped from his lips and I realized that it was time to stop this.

As I'm about to get up Aline comes up to us and pulls my hair and snarled "Get away from MY boyfriend!"

Jace seemed as surprised as I was but he stepped in front of Aline and told her "Let go of my girlfriend's hair! Aline, how many times do I have to tell you I don't like you, and I most certainly don't want you either."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry for the delay. I'll try to update more frequently. Any reviews, ideas, comments or corrections on my story are always welcomed. DISCLAIMER I DO NOt OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, although I wish I did)**

* * *

Jace's P.O.V.

"Welcome to Wisteria High School" the lady at the front desk said to me with fake enthusiasm and fake smile to go along with it. **(A/N totally made up this high school, IT IS NOT REAL)**

"Thanks…." I said, pulling the strap of my back pack and walking away with my new schedule.

Walking down these hallways, really make a person feel claustrophobic. A flash of red caught my attention, so I followed her. From what I could tell her name was Clary by the way her friend exclaimed "Oh my gosh! Clary, he was just perfect and the way he kissed me! Oh my gosh! It was amazing!"

Soon enough, this girl, who I supposed was the school's slut since she was barely wearing any clothing, started to follow me. I swear as soon as I get my hands on her she will never look at anyone that way again. Thoughts of how I was planning to get this girl to stop stalking me filled my head so much; I didn't realize where I was going. Looks like I tripped a girl with my godly looks. I tried to catch her by placing my hands on her hips and pulling her close to me, but that failed, miserably. I ended up falling with the girl her name is Clary, I believe. She sits next to me in all of my classes. In U.S. History class she fell asleep, she looked so adorable; I just wanted to wrap my arms around her, to caress her hair with my hands until the stroking rhythm lulled her to sleep.

I closed my eyes as soon as I hit the cold, concrete floor. There was a soft pressure on my lips, and a tongue asking for permission to enter. I gladly accepted this request, as I kissed her back with the same passion. Seems like we opened our eyes at the same time, but when I realized that is was Clary, and not that girl Aline that kept following me, I instantly relaxed. I didn't want to move from this position at all. It felt as if the whole world stopped for a moment and gave me a chance with my one true love. Whoa! Where did that thought come from?

My thoughts were interrupted by this god awful scream. It was Aline. My heart began to ache when Clary was no longer in my arms.

Aline began to scream and yank Clary's hair "Get away from MY boyfriend!" Aline screamed.

I was so shocked by the way she screamed. Clary looked as if she was about to murder her, so I decided to step in.

"Let go of my girlfriend's hair! How many times do I have to tell you I don't like you, and I most certainly don't want you either?"

After that, I offered Clary a ride home, since it was raining and I didn't want her to walk home in the rain, much less by herself. We walked hand in hand to my car. She was rubbing her scalp where Aline had previously pulled her hair. I pulled her into an embrace, and kissed the top of her head. She shied away and wouldn't look me in the eyes, so I tilted her chin up.

"Clary, come on look at me." I said to her with such gentleness in my voice.

She looked up and I kissed her with so much passion, my heart began to race. She was kissing me in the same way.

Then, she asked me "What does this make us?" her voice so gentle, her hair glistening with the raindrops in her hair, I couldn't help but to think that she looked like a goddess.

"Anything you want us to be." I whispered in her ear, as I buried my head in her red, curly hair.

"Then I guess that makes us a couple…" she responded.

When we got to her house, I dropped her off and told her goodbye, and gave her one last kiss before she left. Along with that I gave her my phone number so that she could text or call me whenever she wanted to. With that I drove off to my house, ate lunch, went into my room and turned the music up.

Clary's P.O.V.

I decide not to tell anyone that we were a couple. God, I had so much homework to do! I don't even know where to start. By the time I finished it was midnight and I realized that I forgot to text Jace.

**Bold is Jace.** Italics is Clary.

Hey

**Hey. How have u been?**

Doing homework I literally just finished a few seconds ago.

**That much homework?**

Yeah, it was brutal. So what have u been up to? =P

**Just listening to music, waiting for a chance to talk to u again**

Wow, you must have been waiting a long time

**Yea I was, but ur worth it.**

I'm exhausted I don't think my brain can take this much knowledge at once. See ya tomorrow?

**Lol, yea c ya tomorrow. Want me to pick u up?**

YES!

**Lol well okay ill pick you up at 8?**

Ok until then goodnite & sweet dreams

**You to, my love.**

I fell asleep my thoughts directed on Jace, and only him. Now all I had to do was face Izzy tomorrow and tell her. I wonder how she's going to react. She's probably going to have a heart attack, as will my mom Jocelyn, and my step dad Luke. Oh well, enough worrying for one day, I have tomorrow morning to look forward to.

**(A/N i hope u enjoyed my story! =)**


End file.
